


Bogus

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [7]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Training Potty, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 8: Having to use a training pottyTed has to pee while Bill is taking a shower, his last resort is a training potty in the attic
Series: Omovember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 10





	Bogus

I’m so sorry dude.” Ted apologized.

“Don’t worry about it Ted. But do you mind if I use your shower?”

“Uh yeah. Go right ahead.”

Ted had accidentally spilled his soda on Bill. He has apologized a million times, but Bill keeps reassuring him that it’s ok.

So Bill got in the shower. Ted just stayed in the living room watching TV until his bladder alerted its presence. It wasn’t that bad yet. He could surely hold it in until Bill got out of the shower.

But just a few minutes later, the urge to pee got worse. And Bill was still in the shower.

There was only two toilet in the house. One of them was broken and the other one was the one Bill was taking a shower in.

He waited. And waited. And waited. But Bill was still taking a shower.

Now Ted was desperate. His hands were squeezing his crotch and he was squirming a lot.

But then he got an idea. This idea was either really stupid or really smart. But hey, it’s Ted Theodore Logan.

He climbed up into the attic and looked around for a bit. Then he finally found what he was looking for. Sitting on a shelf was Deacon’s old training potty. It wasn’t anything special. It was just a solid baby blue.

Ted took the training potty off of the shelf and set it down on the floor. He undid his pants and started to relive himself in the training potty.

“Ted?! “Ted where are you?!” Bill was yelling from downstairs.

Ted tried to hurry up. But his bladder was so full that it was taking a while.

He finally finished and zipped up his pants. He picked up the potty, almost filled to the brim with urine. Ted didn’t know what to do with it so he just sat it back on the shelf hoping to find some time to empty it out later.

Ted then climbed out the the attic.

“Ted, why were you in the attic?”

“I, uh, thought I heard something up there so I went to see if there was anything in there. But it was just my imagination.”

“Oh, well ok.”


End file.
